


The Demon and Her Knight

by Orca478



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Action and Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Moon Butterfly is a bitch, Mystery, TomStar is gonna break up, What if Marco told Hekapoo the truth from the beggining, markapoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: What if Marco told Hekapoo the truth right from the beggining.In this scenario Hekappp is forced to act and suspends Moon from her position for her lies. The Butterfly family and their allies, but as a thanks for telling her the truth, she spares Marco, and offers him to work with her.She had momides being close to him would cause her to reflect on the past mistakes they had made, and fix them before it was too late.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. The Turth

Moon was calm in her throne when the doors were blasted open.

A very angry Hekapoo came in, her head in fire.

“YOU !”

“Hekapoo, What’s the meeting of this !”

“FIRST GLOSSARIC AND NOW THIS !”

“What are you talking about...”

“I know of Star’s portal hopping !”

Marco was in his room bored, Star left him for another date with Tom.

Nothing against the prince, he was his friend and he was glad he was happy, but still, he was so bored.

Maybe he should all Kelly or train or.....

“Hey mucles.”

“Ahhhh!”

“Jajaja, scared cat.”

It was Hekapoo.

“Hekapoo ?”

“That’s me, I know it’s an honor to see me.”

“Well I’m glad to see you, but I also know you are a very busy person so....why are you here ?”

“Well seeing that Star is not here, I need your help. Some rouge portals started showing up in dimensions. I need help closing them, and the commission.....let’s say we got in a disagreement and we’re not on the best terms. So I came for you.”

Marco liked the idea, action.

“Well lucky for you, I have nothing to do, let’s go.”

“Great. Though you are really naive to think I would have taken a no.”

“I no my only choice was yes.”

He had tons of fun, but that was expected, they had fun on their trials.

“Let me get you a drink Marco.”

“I’m....”

“Technically you are in your 30s.”

Well she was right about that.

There was something bothering him though, those portals were just like Star’s.

“Hey Marco, hey Mewni to Marco, HEY MUCLES !”

“Ahh, sorry !”

“What’s on your mind.”

“Well those portals.”

“Weird right, they came form knowhere, I swear it was so strange.”

“What do you mean they are strange ? Star is making them.”

“Yeah.....wait what ?”

“Star is making them, ever since she developed her butterfly form. Wait don’t you know this ?”

“NO! Moon never told us, does she know ?”

“Ehhh.”

“Marco, does she know ? She is breaking the rules if she does and she doesn’t tell us.”

“I think she does.”

He was very afraid when he saw her eye twitch.

“Hekapoo, I’m sorry I...”

“Why the hell are you apologizing for, you told the truth, I value that, it’s not you I’m mad at. Far from it.”

“If I knew the commission didn’t knew I would have told you.”

“It’s not your job, and it’s not your fault, your a human in the middle of things you shouldn’t be, the fact you are makes it impressive.”

She sigted.

“Listen Marco, things will turn ugly on Mewni, go home. I’ll cover you from the investigation.”

“WHAT ! I can’t go back, I can’t adapt to the normal life. I am a squire that wants to be a knight.”

“Squire for me then.”

“What ?”

“I’m a noble, you can squire for me and I can Knight you. Listen hot stuff, I won’t be able to go to all of the rogue portal calls, close them, and I’ll Knight you.”

“Wow, I....thank you Hekapoo.”

“I know I’m the best, but seriously get out of the castle. Go to another dimension if you don’t want to go to Earth, hell stay in mine, but leave. Because you don’t want to be there when I get Moon.”

“I know of Star’s portal hopping.”

“What, how do you....”

“I got contacts, I leave to track rouge portals, and see what I found.”

“Hekapoo, I can explain.”

“This is the second lie I catch from you, which leads me to believe there is something going on here, I’m putting my foot down this time.”

“What are you going to do ?”

“I’m suspending you, I told the others, and the council, and they agreed, whatever you are hiding Moon, I’ll find out. Don’t think I haven’t noticed the money going to a strange buyer.”

Moon just glupped.

She planed to tell the commission of Mina, but in the time that it was right, Hekapoo finding out on her own was not part of the plan.

“The butterfly family is on lockdown, you aren’t leaving the palace. All of your friends and Star’s will be on lockdown too. Don’t test me Moon, I’m pissed enough already.”

She went to leave when she remembered something.

“Except for one. Tell Star I’m borrowing Marco for a while, he is doing me a favor. We’re old friends and I’ll pay him back.”

Hekapoo stood outside the room she never thought she would enter.

She was tired of lies, but she has lied herself as well.

If she wants things to change, she had to start herself.

She has to tell her the truth, no matter how much she hates it.

She opened the door.

“Oh hello Hekapoo !”

Eclipsa.

“I knew one of you was gonna come, I promise I don’t know....”

“I am not here for that.”

“Then what do you want ?”

“To tell you the truth, about what happened to your daughter, and where you can find her.”


	2. Strange Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange meeting occur.

“My my this is something I never saw coming.”

That was the total truth, she imagined many ways she founded the truth, some including some extreme methods.

Hekapoo herself telling her, it’s something she never saw.

Well she doesn’t complain, this was way better.

“Yeah me neither, but recent developments have made realize that things need to change around here, and that includes myself.”

“Well I’m honored that you have decided to tell me the truth. But I know that the real Lady Hekapoo doesn’t things for free, what do you want.”

“Oh nothing weird. I need one ion those time stopping necklaces you learned to do.”

“Now that’s even more surprising, can’t Oni do it ?”

“Yeah but the commotion is not in the best terms, and I need to do this alone. But first the truth. Your daughter was given to a farmer the day you were crystallized, the King at the time hated the fact that the heir was half monster, and wanted her dead. We however found a....less deadly way. She was given to a farmer and we took his kid as the heir. Your daughter goes for the name of Henious know, and she used to run a princess displinary, but events involving Star made her go on the run.”

Eclipsa was shocked.

Her poor Meteora, alone and scared.

“Give me the necklace and I let you go find her.”

Eclipsa quickly gave her what she wanted.

“May I ask why ?”

“Mucles needs to return to mama.” She whispered.

“What?”

“Ehh, it’s for a friend, now as for you getting out.”

Hekapoo just went to the wall, and punch it. 

“Go threw there.”

“Well I never expected this when I woke up, but I have no complains. Thanks Hekapoo.”

“Just go and find your child.”

Eclipsa left, with Glossaric following her.

“What do you mean we can’t leave !”

“Star, I don’t know how but Hekapoo found out about you using your powers without even informing the council or the commission. You created rouge portals in your sleep, and she was called to close them. She has locked Mewni and has suspended our ruling.”

“She can do that ?”

“If she can get enough support she can, and she got it. There is nothing we can do. She has us cornered. None of your friends can leave Mewni for a while, they will be informed individually when they can, once they are free.”

“Free of what ?”

“I don’t know.”

Moon does know, Hekapoo has found out about her actions in the shadows, it’s just a matter of time before she uncovers them.

If it was Omni or Rhombus she wouldn’t be worried, but Hekapoo has been different this days. She can’t put her finger on it. But this new Hekapoo won’t approve of her actions, and she is the most powerful member of the commission after Glossaric.

She has to act before her.

“All of the knights are suspended, if they are found cómplice they loose their tittles, the servals are the ones left the easiest, and us.....I don’t know. Intervention like this was never done since Solaria.”

“Oh man, poor Marco. He wanted so much to be knighted.”

Wait a second, Marco.

“Star, do Marco and Hekapoo know each other ?”

“Yeah, he did her trial and got his siccors. I believe they still talk sometimes, why ?”

“She said she was taking him for a while, that he’s doing her a favor and she’ll pay him back. Do you have any idea what it is ?”

“What....No ! He didn’t even tell me they talk recently.”

Could Marco have been the one that.....

Nonsense, there is no way.

“Ask him what’s this about please dear.”

However when Star went to Marco’s room, he wasn’t there. 

There was a letter though.

“Hey Star, doing Hekapoo a little favor, I’m closing some rouge portals for her. Her reward is one I can’t refuse, be back soon. Marco.”

Well that does explain what the deal is.

And it seems her friend will be rewarded considerably, that’s good.

Still, she felt a bit heart he didn’t tell her.

She can’t understand how things went so south.

“What the hell is going on ?”

Adult Marco closed another portal.

“Hell yeah.”

“Looking good muscles.”

Hekapoo was just behind him.

“H Poo, so good to see you.”

“First, call me like that and I’ll kill you. Second, it’s nice to see you too.”

She looked at his mucles.

“Specially those babies.”

“Well to bad for you this bad boys can’t stick.”

“I’ll change that.”

She puts the necklace on him, and then drops him in another dimension.

“Hey What gives.....”

He realized he has his adult body on another dimension.

“See, I took care of it.”

“What did you do ?”

‘That necklace stops time in your body. Your stuck the way you are when you place it, you’re ageless with that, which eliminates every concern I had of you aging rapidly in my home, also, thise bad boys can be with mama.”

That reminds Marco of the times they had.....different kinds of fun in his trial.

It was.....pleasant.

If he told anyone he wasn’t a virgin, he bets no one would believe him.

“Now how are the portals doing ?”

“Most are close mam.”

“Great. I’ll probably help you with the last ones, then I’ll keep my word and Knight you. You should be honored, I never considered knighting someone.”

“You have no idea what this means to me.”

“I know Marco, I know it’s important to you, and you do deserve it, after everything you have done.”

“So what’s going on in Mewni.”

“It’s blocked. No one leaves and enters without me knowing. I do need you to keep this next part to us.”

He listened closely.

“There is something going on. Moon has a plan and one of the comition is involved. They’re keeping me in the dark of something. I have no idea what could be, but we need to be ready. Once they know you’re working for me, it might not be safe, so you are staying in my world. No one can get in without me knowing.”

Marco wonders what is going on.

He knows Moon can be.....shady some times, even if she never means bad, but why was Hekapoo being kept in the dark, what’s going on ?

“Fine I’ll stay, is my shack still there ?”

“Nope, got destroyed, you’re staying with me.”

Marco blushed at that.

“In your own room dum dum, but if you want to have fun, I won’t say no.”

It was fun getting all of the last portals with her.

A good way to distract each other from the current situation.

But it also did something for them.

It recandled something, something Star stopped without her knowing.

Something that might become something more. Something beautiful.

Only time can tell.


	3. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made and kept

“Aaaaand that’s the last one !”

“Good job mucles.”

“Hehehe, thanks H-Poo.”

“You know, I’ll let it pass because I’m happy with you. So happy I’m keeping my word.”

“Wait, are you really gonna !”

“Yep. Congratulations Marco. I’ll make you a knight, just let me get threw the paper work.”

“There is paper work for that ?”

“There is paper work for everything, it’s a cosmic rule.”

Things in Mewni were......tense.

No one had been alive the last time the Commision had to step in. They were afraid of what this could mean.

Pony Head for example was now extremly paranoid. She heard Hekapoo was the one that called for this, and the demon surely doesn’t like her, after what she did to her.

Tom was a bit more calmed, but he was also scared. Who wasn’t scared of Hekapoo, even his mother feared her. She always said, Tommy, never, ever, in your life, even think of messing with Lady Hekapoo. She’s powerful and will kill you in your sleep.

She was the most feared of the commotion. Omni was known as a softie and pacifist, while Rhombulus was a dump and crazy guy. Say the right words or have enough power, you could sway them. Hekapoo though, she was deadly serious. She didn’t kid around, and she wasn’t swayed. If she wanted something, she was getting it.

That’s why knowing she was the one that called for this, made everyone afraid.

Even her fellow commision members were afraid. They had a disagreement with her that ended with her giving them the cold law, and now she does this without warning. Although they do agree, Moon Butterfly has done some.....questionable decisions. It was better to loook at them, since her and the princess had caused more problems than usual. They were sure the princess’ intentions are pure however. The Queen......not so much.

However there was something more going here, Hekapoo was acting, and she was going solo. Her actions were strange for her. She started freeing monster, cutting the funding of the monster hunters, and she freed Eclipsa and had her on her protection.

What was she doing was no one’s idea. But they had to think fast, before she moved to fast for them.

Other were annyoyed.

The knights and the squires were annoyed of being suspended, specially the latters. Higgs specially hated it, she was so close to being knighted (she really has no idea, but she thought so) the one thing that kept her sane was that her rival Marco was also stuck.

At least that’s what she thought.

“Higgs, do you remember young Marco ?”

“Yes Sir Stabby.”

“Well he has done something extraudinary, it seems his squiring with the Princess ended with the new rule.”

“Hmph. Serves him well.”

“But get this, another person took him in. Lady Hekapoo herself. He has becomed the first person in history she has ever taken in.”

THE NERD SQUIRED WHO !

“And guess what, it seems he did a mission for her of great impotence. Something of dimentional security. The action was so big, she is knighting him ! The fastest person to ever be knighted. I’m proud of knowing him, boy deserves it.”

He didn’t notice Higgs’ eye twitching.

That nerd not only managed to squire someone no one had ever been able to squire, but she actually was going to knight her.

“Higgs hello ?”

“She’s what !”

“Yeah girl. Since you can’t continue to do it, Hekapoo took Marco for her. He did something for her, something big, and she is knighting him.”

“Can she even do that ?”

“Since she is a member of the Comission, she can, she is a noble,”

Star layed in her bed.

She was happy for her friend, it was his dream. But she was also jealous, she was supposed to be the one that did it.

How close were Marco and Hekapoo really ? What was the truth behind their relationship.

Were they really that close ?

“Say B Fly, can I talk to Marco, see if he can clear me from Hekapoo’s rage ?”

Tom suddenly came in.

“Hey Star Ship, is Marco here, heard the news and wanted to congratulate him, it’s his dream.” 

“His still,with Hekapoo Tom.”

“Oh, so are the rumors true ?”

“What rumors ?”

“That they are......courting.”

“Wait, the Earth Turd, and Hekapoo ? Are you serious !”

“Well Marco told me they are close friends, really close. They go dragon biking together sometimes.”

“He told you that ?”

Tom slapped his head.

“I broke the bro code. I am a idiot !”

Star was shocked.

Marco and Hekapoo....

Together ?

“Alll right dum dum, kneel before my glorious presence.”

Marco smirked and did what she said.

“As Lady Hekapoo, member of the Magical High Comission, I knight Marco Ubaldo Diaz, as my knight.”

The audience applauded.

“Thanks Lady Hekapoo.”

“Nah, thank you Sir Marco Diaz, you have done more things that you know.”

“Oh that was beatifull !”

Marco turned in surprise.

“Eclipsa !”

“Relax Marco, I released her, she can be here. Did you find her ?”

“Well about that, she.....I need a bit of help. She doesn’t remember me.”

Hekapoo groaned, she has a surprise for Marco, one she was also going to enjoy.

Well she did promise she would help her with her child.

“Fine, mucles as your first act, you will help me help Edlipsa.”

“Got it.”


	4. Baby of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eclipsa gets her baby back, and Hekapoo too......in a way.

“Thanks for the help guys !”

“It’s nothing B-Fly.”

“You know I would do anything for you Star Ship.” Tom smirked.

She had been planning this ball for weeks. Unite people and monsters and show they aren’t so different. But with Marco still with Hekapoo, she needs all the help she can get.”

“Say Star.” Kelly said. “Where is Marco ? I thought he would be going over this with us.”

“Yeah, where is the Turd. He got me to work and I don’t like it, where is he so I can give him a piece of my mind !”

“Marco.......hasn’t returned. He’s still with Hekapoo.”

“On second thought...let’s let him be.” Pony said scared.

“I still can’t believe that they are close, she knighted him !”

“Oh Kelly.” Tom began. “Marco considers her one of his closest friends, with Star, and me. Which is totally expected. Take into account how much faster time passes in her dimension, he spent 16 years only with her. She might as well know him more than us. Oh and I am only guessing, but I, willing to think some feelings have been growing.” 

Star looked at him. Marco never told her how he spent more of his time with Hekapoo, but it seems he told Tom. Why ? Aren’t they best friends ?

“He.....told you all of that ?”

“I.....” Tom sighted. He loves his girlfriend, but he won’t break a friend’s trust. “Look Star. You are still his best friend. But you have to understand, there are things guys are only comfortable talking with other guys. Marco told me more, but I’m not gonna share it. Besides, I think this is great. Not only does he got his dream, he has someone to be with when you are with me.” Tom had suspicions Marco was crushing on Star, but he never acted on it, if anything he helped Tom make their relationship better. That and the key word is crushing, the past days before he vanished with the demon, have been clear he got over it, hell said demon might be the cause. 

“I guess.” She said quietly. She can’t get it. She has a boyfriend, Marco can hang out with any girl, why is she so jealous.

Kelly was also conflicted. Ever since that day in the beach, she has developed feelings for Marco. As her family has done, she was willing to fight anyone to get him, even Star, who she suspects still has that old flame. Yet......Hekapoo is one step too far. She can’t fight someone immortal. And Tom has a point, she technically know him longer than they all do. She really has no idea what to do.

“WAIT A MINUTE. Hineous ! Is Eclipsa’s daughter !” Marco yelled.

“Yes, now shut up.”

“Oh, her real name is Meteora. Why did they give her such an awful name.”

“Well cause she tortured mischevious princess into cómplice.”

“Oh my. Well I’m having a talk with her after this. I’m very curious Hekapoo, you were one that hated monsters, yet here you are, helping me.”

“Well.....things have really changed this past years, days here, so you know. Gotta adapt.”

“So you all lied about Star and her family being heirs, they aren’t actually butterflies ?”

“It’s complicated. It’s a messed up lie, that I’ll admit, it shouldn’t have happened. Yet, we couldn’t leave Meteora with her father, with the risk that he would kill her.”

“I hate that man.” Eclipsa grunted.

“Anyway, I realized I was wrong, so woohoo, I’m here.”

“Wow.”

“What is it Mucles ?”

“Is just, when we met, you hated monsters with passion, never bent the rules and didn’t regret a thing, it now, look at this.”

“You want to know the truth ? What made me consider all of this ?”

“The lies of Moon and the other Commission members ?”

“No Marco. You did.”

The party was going great. Everyone danced and bonded.

Star couldn’t be happier......except if her best friend was here with her.

“He’s probably doing knight stuff with Hekapoo.” She whispered to herself. “Must be hard to be her knight.”

“Hey Star !” Tom called. “Want to dance ?”

“Oh, sure, I’m coming !”

But just as they got their hands together......

BAM !

A giant monster entered the room.

“GIVE ME THE THRONE !”

“Oh dear, we might be too late.”

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh man, Star’s party, I forgot it !”

“Yeah, there is no more party, look !”

Marco looked and gasped.

Star was floating with her eyes fully black. 

“What the hell ?”

“That’s my daughter ?”

“I think so....”

“Wow, that’s concerning.l

Everyone in the party was just like that. Tom, Kelly, Pony, even Rhombolus who he’s sure wasn’t invited.

“Ah, come again that idiot failed. What where we thinking !” 

“Oh dear, why is Rhombolus so....dump ?”

“You know, I have known him for a long time, yet I still don’t know. So here’s the plan, Marco and I bring her here, and you do what.....What are you going to do ?”

“Is any spell allowed ?”

“As long as you don’t kill or create something worst.”

“Well then.....I do have one idea. My poor baby didn’t get the life she deserved, maybe I can give it to her now. I’ll reset her.”

“Is that even possible ?” Marco asked.

“Is not allowed except under special circumstances.......we did rob Meteora of her childhood, so I know this will bite me later, but fine, do it.”

Eclipsa smiled, and went to her position.

Marco smirked at Hekapoo.

“What ?”

“You have gone soft.”

“Shut up ! I’m not soft !”

“Yes you are.”

“Just get out there and try to not get killed.”

“Yes mam.”

“H-POO, I’M GONNA GET KILLED !” Marco ran for his life.

“Yeah, I noticed !”

Meteora chased them around, away from the castle.

“Marco you and I are gonna have to talk about the fact you are Princess Trudina !”

“I don’t know how that got so out of hand ! And is not like I can be it again !”

“HELL NO, THOSE BAD BOYS ARE STAYING !”

“Can you two please leave your lovers splat after I get my baby.” Eclipsa called.

“WE ARE NOT LOVERS !”

“Then why is it so clear you Teo have banged.....14 times.”

Eclipsa finally showed up threw the trees.

“Marco dearie, Star’s wand please.”

Marco threw the wand at her. “Sorry Star.”

He turned to Hekapoo.

“Is she gonna give it back ?”

“I don’t know......maybe it’s better that she doesn’t.”

“What ? But Star !”

“It’s nothing against Star, is Moon.”

“I thinking giving Eclipsa the wand back is a great idea !” Glossaric said.

Marco and Hekapoo looked at him.

“Of course you can speak.” Hekapoo grunted.

“Momma, please !”

“I’m sorry.” Eclipsa said, finishing her spell.

The giant monster banished.

And a baby was in her place.

“Meteora !” Eclipsa held her baby close and cried.

Hekapoo watched this and couldn’t help but feel good.

“I, surprised you agreed to all of this.” Glossaric said.

“Well, I’m full of surprises.”

“Well, it’s good to see one of you still has heart. But I’ll admit, you’re the one I expected the least.”

“I have a lot of more time than others.”

Moon looked around before entering the room.

“Mina.”

“Well hello Queen Moon !”

“How is the plan going ?”

“Half way there, soon the monsters will be gone from the kingdom !”

“That’s not...look We can talk about that later. There has been a change of plans, you can’t let Hekapoo discover you, at all !”

“Hekapoo ? I thought that the commission would be in our side !”

“I’ll call Obni and Rhombolus for a meeting and tell them. Hekapoo on the other hand, something happened to her. She’s not the same, she has......grown soft, yet at the same time even more deadly.”

“But she’s a monster hater ! She’s beneficial,for the plan !”

Dam it. 

Hekapoo is a turn she didn’t need. She can’t get rid of her, but she needs her away.

Then.....she got it.

“Mina, how did Solaria die ?”

Mina teared up. 

“The great Solaria died in a monster ambush while she was sleeping.”

“That’s not what happened. It’s what they want you to believe.”

“Wha.....What !”

“Mina. Hekapoo killed Solaria.”

“My wand, WHERE IS MY WAND !” Star yelled.

Tom, Pony, And Kelly looked at her concerned.

They woke up from who knows what, and Star’s wand was gone.

“What the hell happened. This place is totally destroyed, and we were knocked out ?”

“I don’t know. But we might need to deal with this now.” Tom said pointing at Star. 

Star fell to her knees and cried. 

It happened again, once again everything went wrong. 

“Ar.” Rhombolus grunted as he woke . “Man, need to tone it down on the action next time.”

Star ignored him. She had no idea why is he here, nor does she care. 

She would do anything to have Marco at her side right now, he would know what to say, to do. 

But he’s gone.....maybe Tom is right, maybe he and Hekapoo are much closer than she thought. 

Did she really got replaced ?

“This place might be terrifying, but you know, it still feels like home.”

“Yeah, it does grow into you.”

Marco and Hekapoo finally returned from helping Eclipsa.

“There were times I wanted to come back you know ?”

“You did come back many times.”

“No like....come back to stay.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah it’s that......I spent 16 years in here. I know for the others just felt like minutes, but for me they were years.”

“Must have been hard for you. The sudden change.”

“I think I never adapted again.”

“You know, if your asking me to stay here, I won’t complain.”

“What ?”

“I should have know the mental strain would be to much. Even for the most powerful warriors. Marco You’re the only person to actually earn those scissors. The others that have them are royals I just give it to them.”

“Yeah you don’t make it easy.”

“I’m never easy. The point being, which that necklace you won’t have to worry about not being with your loved ones. So if you want to stay, stay.”

“Wow......thanks H-Poo.”

“Don’t call me that. And hey, we can, you know, have another good time, you know how to give a girl one.”

“Technically......Eclipsa was wrong. It wasn’t 14.”

“It was 17.”

“Hey, did I ever fuck a clone ?”

“Maybe.....you might never know.”

“Really ?”

“Fine dummy. No all the 17 times it was the real me.”

Just then, she sensed something.

“Well, time to humiliate someone for their life ? You coming, you never saw the trial for the other side ?”

“Yeah, I’m coming.”

Marco followed her. 

He has been adrift for the past months, unable to find himself. To call a place home.

But here, with the adventures, with Nachos......with her.

Marco finally has found his home.


End file.
